Descendants of John Wingate (1636-1687)
of John Wingate #John Wingate (-1687), jurryman, selectman #*m. 1st, Mary Nutter #*m. 2nd, c1676; Sarah Taylor of John Wingate and Sarah Taylor #John Wingate (-1687), jurryman, selectman #*m. 2nd, c1676; Sarah Taylor #*#Col. Johsua Wingate (1679-1769) #*#*m. 1679, Mary Lunt (1681-1772) of Col. Joshua Wingate and Mary Lunt #Col. Johsua Wingate (1679-1769) #*m. 1679, Mary Lunt (1681-1772) #*#Paine Wingate (1703-) #*#Sarah Wingate (1705-) #*#Mary Wingate (1708-) #*#*m. Dea. Timothy Pickering #*#Joshaua Wingate, Jr. (1710-) #*#Jane Wingate (1712-) #*#Abigail Wingate (1715-) #*#Anna Wingate (1715-) of Mary Wingate and Dea. Timothy Pickering #Mary Wingate (1708-) #*m. Dea. Timothy Pickering #*#John Pickering #*#*m. Alice Flint (c1636-1713) #*#Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829) #*#Sarah Pickering #*#Mary Pickering #*#Lydia Pickering #*#Elizabeth Pickering #*#Lois Pickering #*#Eunice Pickering #*#Lucia Pickering of John Pickering and Alice Flint #John Pickering #*m. Alice Flint (c1636-1713) #*#John Pickering (1658-1722) #*#*m. 1683, Sarah Burill #*#Jonathan Pickering (1660-1694) #*#Joseph Pickering (1693-bef1694) #*#Benjamin Pickering (1665-) #*#Sarah Pickering (1668-bef1698) #*#William Pickering (1670-) #*#Elizabeth Pickering (1674-) #*#Hannah Pickering (1677-) of John Pickering and Sarah Burill #ohn Pickering (1658-1722) #*m. 1683, Sarah Burill #*#John Pickering (c1688-) #*#Lydia Pickering (-1704) #*#Rev. Theopholus Pickering (c1700-) #*#Dea. Timothy Picekring (c1702-) #*#Lois Pickering (1683-) #*#*m. John Goole #*#Sarah Pickering (-) of Lois Pickering and John Goole #Lois Pickering (1683-) #*m. John Goole #*#Sarah Gooll (1772-1864) #*#*m. 1795, Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1853) of Sarah Gooll and Samuel Putnam, Esq. #Sarah Gooll (1772-1864) #*m. 1795, Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1853) #*#Samuel Raymond Putnam (1797- #*#Hannah Putnam (1799-1872) #*#Louisa Putnam (1801-1876) #*#Mary Ann Putnam (1803-1845) #*#Charles Gideon Putnam (1805- #*#Elizabeth Cabott Putnam (1807-1881) #*#Sarah Gool Putnam (1810-1880) #*#*m. 1832, Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#John Pickering Putnam (1813- of Sarah Gool Putnam and Francis Boardman Crowninshield #Sarah Gool Putnam (c1809-1880) #*m. 1832, Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#Mary Crowninshield (1833-1834) #*#Sarah Crowninshield (1834-1834) #*#Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837- #*#Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#*m. 1864, Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Louisa Crowninshield (1842-1847) #*#Francis Crowninshield (1845-1847) #*#Emily Crowninshield (1847-1879) of Alice Crowninshield and Josiah Bradlee III #Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*m. 1864, Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1865-?) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1951) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-?) #*#Francis Crowninshield Bradlee (1881-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thoms #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) See Also Sources Books *Lunt: A History of the Lunt Family in America: Lunt, by Thomas Simpson Lunt (1914) *History of the Wingate family in England and America, with Genealogical Tables (1886), by Charles E. L. Wingate *Genealogical and Personal Memoirs Relating to the Families of Boston and Eastern Massachusetts, Pg. 1724, by William Richard Cutter, A.M., Vol. IV *The Driver Family; A Genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of Robert and Phebe Driver, Pg. 295, by Harriet Ruth (Waters) Cooke Internet Category:Descendancy lists